The Quest for Clonedadmom!
by YumSlushie
Summary: Read this heartwarming story of Mewtwo and Ness searching for clonedadmom, it has ups and downs, twists and turns, a dance party and EVEN a wedding!  Between who? You'll have to read to find out!


There one time is POKEMAN named MEW2, and he is the clone and his fore-mentioned I' Goes M discovers my CLONEDADMOM

SO he goes an sees THE NESS and askss "NESS HAVE YOU SEEN my CLONEDADMOM?" NESS is like "NOES MEW2 I CAN'T ETHER WHAT DOES XE LOOK LICHE?"

"LIKE ME EXCETS LIK A MOMDAD AND A CLONE" sed mew2. so NESS is like "OK MEW2 I WILL HLEP YOU FIND the CLONEMOMDAD" So they went they oot 2 zthe stor to git suplys FER JURNEY.

AND MEWTWO WAS ALL"BETCH I AM SYCHIC I NED KNOW SUPPLYS!" DEY MAID SURE DEY GOT DORITOES cause THEY NEED THEIR DAMN DORITOS. even sypcis need doritoes cuz doritos are the secret to everything OH WAIT SPOILERS WHOOPS DELETE OH FUCK IT LEEVE IT N

YEAH so THATS WWAT WE CALL 4SHADOWING KIDS. They went 2 pokeland AND NEXX XAID to the POKAMNS "HAVE YOU SCENE HIS CLONEMOMDAD?" and they were like "NO BROSEPH WE HAVE NOT" MEWTEO WAS LICK "FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK THAAATTTTTT" AND PYCHID AT THEM AND THEY WERE LIKE "OWWWWWWW" AN ALSOO HE PLAGARISMED CPT FALCANO AND PUNCHD THEM INTO WALL ALSO ALSO WIFF HIS POWARS OF PLAGORISM UM and one cinderellaquill was all

"WAIT BROSEPHINEMAN I TINK I SEEN YOR CLONEDADMOM" and mewto was all "OMFG YOU SRS MAN?1" and ceinderellaquill was "YEAH BRO" AND nez was all like "OMFGOFMGF WERE R THAE?"

LIKE likelikelikelike LIKE LICK "AT THE BRIDGE OF HYROLE" and they sed "KTHXSES" and teleportatoed to hyrole MEWTWO AND NESS WENT WITH THEIR SYCHIC POWERgod damn it kendall

LOL SO THEY WERE IN YHROLE and there was a guy there on a giant pig AND HE WAS NOT MEWTWO'S CLONEMOMDAD! THAT DAMN IMNPOSTER! MEWto GRABDED HIM AND SETARTED 2 SOB AND BEET HM UP AND WAS ALL "WHY RNT U MY MOMCLONEDAD WHYWHWYWHWYWYYYYWHYYYY?" and he was all "DURR HURR I AM BOOLBIN RIDER" AN metwo was all "WHO CARE I DONT CARE AND STARTED TO HIT HIM WIHT HIS _MIND" _cause he psyhic an boolbin rider was all "WAT NO I GONE AN KIDNAPED YUR FATHERCLONEMOM"AND MEW2 WAS LYKE "BTCH WAT WAS THT?"

'I KIDNAPED YO FATHERCLONEMOM '

AND mewteo gotted up. he looked at him and went ALL DRAMOOTICLY SED: "YOU. DAM. DICKWEEEEEEED-" and PUNCHED HIM INTO A NOTHER FUXIN DIMENSHUN!

and ness was all lyke "HARSH, BRO" AND MEW2 SED "SOME THINGS MUST BE DON FOR PROGRESS" AN ness was all "O SURE WE ALL KNO UR JUS A SADIST AN DAS Y U DO DESE THINS" N mewto was all "He KINDAPPED MY BROTHERCLONEMOM WTFUX WULDJA DO IN MAH SHOOS" N MESS WAS ALL "WUT SHOES U DUN HAVE n e" AND MWE2 WAS LIKE "STOoP IT THE STIPUD jOKES" AND NESS SED "BLAME D WRITER NOT ME BRO"

AND I WAS ALL LIKE "WRITERS PLOORAL DUDE LERN YOUR INGLES, MUCHACHO"

"JE NE PAS LA ANGLAIS, SENORA!"

SAID ME

n metwo was all "SADHFJHASDFKL WHO SED DAT DERE?"

AN ME SEDD "UR IMAGINOOTIN EET" AND HE WAS SED "k" an NESS SAID "k ignorang dat dere gaping plot hole HOW WE GONNA FIND UR FATHERMOMCLONE SENSED U PUNCHD DAT GUY INTO NOTHER DIMENSIOHN?" MEW2 was like "WITH MAH MIND HE'S LIKE IN A SHADOWMOZEZ OR SOME SHIT"

SO they went to a DANCE PARTAY because they have short atenshun spans

LOL KAY PLOT TWEEST RIGHT HEAR

AN MARTH WAS ALL "WHOO DANCE PARTY GUYS"

AND EVRY1 WAS AL "SHUT UP MARTH NOONEBODY LIkES YOR STYLES" n marth was like "CRAWWWLINNNGG INNN MY SKINNNNNN THESEEE WOUNDSSS THEY WILLL NOT HEALLLLL"

N the dj who wus pikacha startedd 2 play partay in da usa and mewto was like "OMFHGAKHK DIS IS MAH FAV SONG EVAR" an he startd 2 pool dnce on a ice crem truck jus lyk his role model miley AND IKE WAS LIKE "YOU SHAME ME I AM ASHAME"

an mootoo sed "U JUS JEELOUS"

AND THEN MARTH WAS GOT HIT BY A SNOWMOBILE!

YOU BITCHTARD-OH WAIT OH NOOO HE GOT HIT BY A SNOWMOBILE!

"NO GUYS" sed marth "I'M OKAY"

WAITWAITWAITHOLDUP i thut ike got hit thur

OH OKAY theyre leik the same person anyways soo dun matter rly

YOU RACIST!

YOU COMMUNIST!

ALSO doenst ike rhyme wit a lot of things like mike n bike n... dykeOMG IS IKE A SECRET DYKE IT MUST BE TRUE ITS A HIDDEN CODE OMF

we like ike is like some sort of chant they do in the bakround

IT MUST BE A SINE!

WE like ike the dyke!

IT IS ANYWAIS BK 2 STURY um YEAH SO DANCE PARTY AND THEY ALL BE DANCIN mootwo sed "OMFFG WAT WE WER DOIN SUMTHIN RITE NESS?"  
"WHAT WAS EET?" and ness sed "PARTAYIN DOWNNNN BRO!"

AND THEN CAPTAIN PLANET WAS ALL "OH YEAHHHHHHHH" KOOL AID MAN STYLE AND BUSTED DOWN A WALL

OMFG YES

AND THEY WERE LIKE "CAPTAIN FALCON" WHOOPS WRONG CAPTAIN "CAPTAIN FALCON THAT WAS A LODEBEARING WALL" AND HE'S LIKE AND cpt falcons gotted all emo "WHOOPS" an evry1 sed "DAMIT JUS LEEVE ALREDY" AND the house was shaking and shit and MEW2 sed "DUDE I THINK WE SHOULD LIKE LEAVE" AN NESS SED "k" BUT NOONE ELSE LEFTED WITH DEM OH NOOOOOOOO AND ZE HOOSE COLAPSED AND THEY ALL DEID A HORID DEATH noooooOOOO

"ALL OF MY FERNADS!" SED NESS AND MEW2 SAYS "IT WAS FOR THE BEST" AND NESS WAS LIKE "WHAT DUDE" AN Metwo said "DEY WAS HOLDIN US BACK DIDJA SEE THEM DANCE MOOVES DEY HAD?  
DISGRACEFUL."

AND NESS WAS LIKE "dUDE WHAT R WE DOIN AGAIN?" aND mEW2 SAID "i DONKT kNOW BROSEPH IT INVOLVED lindasy lohan i think and aa WEDDING."

"OH MAN" SED NESS "WHOS THE BLOOSHIN BRIDE?"

MOOTOO sed "YU BRO U FORGOTTED ALREDY? YUR A BAD GROOM." AND NESS IS LIKE "WHAT YOU JUST SAID I WAS THE BRIDE!"

"NO." SAID MEWTWO.

I.

AM THE.

BRIDE.

AN LINDSEY LOHNA IS DA PRIEST. YES I SAID PRIEST.

AND THEN THEY GOD MARRIED AND HAD FOUR HUNDRED ADOPTED BABIES!

that's a lot of babies.

~THE END~


End file.
